China and Liechtenstein
by sugarhuney3
Summary: Requested by Mystery Fan. I hope you like it! Rated M


**A/N: To Mystery Fan, who requested this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! (From the info you gave me on your request, it seems you could have written it yourself, but I'm honored you let **_**me **_**wirte it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Not even the idea, this time!)**

**WARNING! This fanfic contains rape, harsh words, bullying, and some cuteness.**

**/ / /**

"You're just a weak, attention-seeking brat that can't do anything without your big brotherr vash around!" America growled.

"You are a nothing. Helpless. You won't amount to anything more than a burden." Russia said with a cold smile.

"You guys! People are coming!" Canada warned.

"Who?" Russia asked.

"Most of the Asian countries, Japan, Vietnam, China, the Koreas, and Thailand." Canada said.

America shoved Liechtenstien against the wall. "You got lucky this time. The others will get you later." He hissed, then sat down in his normal spot at the meeting table, Russia doing the same.

Liechtenstein slumped down to the ground.

The Asian countries came into the room.

China immediately noticed Liechtenstein.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

America nodded. "She's fine. She said something about being tired." He said.

China shrugged, then helped her up and led her to her seat. "You can sleep through the meeting, you know. Everyone always does." He whispered, then smiled at her and left to sit by Japan.

Liechtenstein blushed, happy someone other than her brother was being kind to her.

. . .

"No! Please, no!" Liechtenstein begged.

"Shut up you flat-shested whore." England growled.

France stripped her down. Not a single piece of clothing was left on her body. France had even removed her bow!

"Shall I take her, or will you?" England asked.

"I'd like to go first. You can get some head from her while I do it, you know, to prepare yourself." France said.

England nodded, and they both pulled down their pants and underwear.

France smirked, then stroked himself until he was hard. He then placed his cock in front of Liechtenstein's hole, and forced himself in slowly.

England put his soft cock next to Liechtenstein's mouth. He grabbed her hair and whispered, "If you bite me, you'll regret it." Then shoved himself into her mouth.

France rammed himself into her virgin body-her screams and cries muffled by England's member deep inside her throat- until he reached his climax and came inside of her, making Liechtenstein glad she couldn't get pregnant.

France then pulled out and traded places with England.

England shoved his member into Liechtenstein's hole without any hesitation. He had no rhythm whatsoever, and was already ramming himself into her at a fast speed.

France shoved her mouth onto his re-hardened cock and forced her to begin sucking, making her taste her own juices.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this, Mattieu?" France called to Canada, who was standing out in the hall.

Canada peeked into the room. "No thanks, papa. I'm fine with keeping watch." He said.

"Suit yourself." France said with a shrug, and grabbed Liechtenstein's hair and forced her to bob her head faster.

All of this went on for about an hour before France and England were too tired to do anything more. They got dressed and left Liechtenstein, naked, on the cold tile floor.

. . .

Liechtenstein woke up a while later, exhausted, sore, and hurt.

She re-dressed herself, then limped out of the spare room, trying to find her brother.

She remembered what Russia had said, threating her into secrecy. _"If you tell your brother about this, we will hurt him very badly. You will get hurt worse, okay?"_

Liechtenstein sniffed and choked on a sob when she found her brother. "Vash!" She cried out.

"Lilli?! What happened to you?!" Switzerland exclaimed.

"I took a really bad fall down that flight of stairs near the exit... My leg hurts! I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a couple of weeks!" She lied.

Switzerland was very concerned. "It's all right. We'll put some ice on it when we get home, okay? Let's go." He said, then gathered her in his arms.

Liechtenstein was very relieved that she didn't have to limp to the airport with her brother. She was too tired and sore for that. She snuggled into his arms until she was comfortable, then fell asleep.

/ / /

Liechtenstein had to deal with the abusive Allies at the World Meetings for several months. They eventually chose that the once-a-month bullying wasn't enough for them, and went to visit Liechtenstein often.

The Allies would hide around Switzerland's house until he fell asleep, then would go inside and grab Liechtenstein, take her outside, and bully her without the fear of Switzerland discovering them.

Liechtenstein eventually got so sick of it that she ran away.

She decided that she never wanted to see the Allies again, and the only way that would work out was if she stayed out of the sight of _everyone_. Even her beloved brother.

/ / /

Liechtenstein had run away a week earlier. The only time she wasn't moving was when she stopped to get something to eat, or was sleeping.

At this moment, Liechtenstein had found herself sleeping in a rock garden. Of course, she didn't know what it was or whose it was at this moment.

. . .

"Lilli? Are you okay?"

Liechtenstein slowly opened her eyes. "H-huh? V-vash, is that you?" She asked.

"No."

Liechtenstein was immediately wide awake. She looked at who she was speaking to and saw China.

Liechtenstein put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" She begged.

"Why would I hurt you?" China asked.

"You're one of the Allies... The Allies have all been bullying me because Vash refused to join them..." Liechtenstein said.

China seemed concerned. "Really? Well then... I won't hurt you. I promise. Come inside, I'd like to know what the Allies have been doing to you." He said, and picked her up.

Liechtenstein squeaked. "Y-you really don't have to carry me! I can walk!" She said.

"I know. I'm carrying you because I want to." China said with a smile.. "Now, it'll be a while before we reach my house. Why don't you tell me what the others have been doing to you?"

Liechtenstein explained everything to him. By the time she was done speaking, China had reached his house and set her on his bed and sat next to her.

"Well, that's not good at all..." China mumbled.

He [ut his arm around Liechtenstein and comforted her the best he could.

After their chat, Liechtenstein smiled brightly at him, and he hugged her.

The hug lasted a long time, and when Liechtenstein was about to pull away, China pulled her into a kiss. Liechtenstein resisted for a moment, then allowed him to deepen it.

Everything after that was a blur, but Liechtenstein woke up to find herself naked in China's arms. She noticed he was also naked, and almost freaked out for a second. But then she noticed how comforatble and safe she felt with China, and snuggled into his warm body and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, China was gone.

Liechtenstein dressed and looked around the house for him, and found him in the living room talking on the phone.

"She told me everything that happened. I just don't think it's safe for her to be around the Allies anymore."

"Yes, I understand that, but-"

"What I'm trying to say here, is that she might be safer with me until you get this whole thing cleared up with the Allies!"

"I swear I'm not hurting her! You can come over to my house and visit her anytime you like! You can ask her anything!"

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few weeks then."

China hung up.

"Lilli, come here please." He said.

Liechtenstein was surprised at how he knew she was there, but she obeyed. "Yes?"

"I was just speaking to your brother." China said, then turned to her and knelt down, then grasped both of her hands in his. "You're going to stay at my house until he has everything settled with the Allies. You're not going to be bullied anymore."

"Okay... But what about Vash? Will he be okay?" Liechtenstein asked, remembering Russia's threat.

China nodded. "Your brother is very strong. He can take care of himself without a problem."

Liechtenstien nodded. "Okay then..." She mumbled.

China smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Don't worry! Your brother will come and visit you often, and he's sending your things over right now!"

Liechtenstein smiled. "Thank you so much, China."

"It's no problem at all." China said, and pulled her into a hug.

. . .

**I hope you liked it, Mystery Fan!**

**Here are the things I have ideas for. You guys can let me know which one you want to read in the requests, or you can give me an idea of your own that you'd like me to write! Thank you all for your support!**

**1. Nyo-talia smut**

**2. Big-breasted backfire**

**3. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism**

**4. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**


End file.
